


With the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wen Junhui is the son of the ever-popular CEO of the Wen company, but he isn't very happy about that. His father's wish is to hand off the business to his son, but Jun wants to live a normal life.None of the two happen.As Jun makes his descisions clear to his cold father, he meets Maja, a maid who helps him along the way. Along with that, he realizes that in order to stick to his own wishes and stand for himself, he must do much of the things he never thought to do before. All this gets him into a deep trouble that he cannot escape from.[side note: this is my first novel so please understand if it isn't that good. Anyway, I hope you ll like it!]





	

It was strange how my father carried the family name "Wen" like a badge of honor while I rarely ever spoke of it. Even if I did, it was because someone had asked what my full name was.  

I thought of this as I sat myself down on one of the plush cusions and picked up my bowl of shark fin soup, a delicacy that most families couldn't afford. But father had it almost once every month and always told me to have it with him. And every single time I had dined with him, he had brought up the one dreadful topic: the Wen company. And today was decision day, which would make this day worse that I had anticipated. 

Father entered the room, and I forced myself to give him a proper smile. He greeted me with one as well, and his seemed just as dry and fake as the one I had given to him. 

"So, Junhui," his rough voice filled the empty room. No greetings, I noticed. He wished to go straight to the point.

"What day is it today?" His inquisitive voice ran a shiver down my spine. I didn't want to talk to him. Not today. 

I swallowed, glancing all around the room to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "The due date for the forms. Descision day," his eyes seemed to judge me from every angle. I wondered what it was that he looked for in me. Was it passion on what he wanted me to do? Or the happiness he never let me have? 

"Mmm," he nodded and said as though he understood. In reality, he understood nothing.  "And what have you decided?" 

Silence hung in the air, still and tense. I only felt myself blink and swallow down my worries. While the room was still, my mind was buzzing. Each second seemed to weigh on my shoulders, making me let out a sigh. 

"I don't want it," I say, my voice a whisper. But I am sure he heard it. 

Father's lips press into a thin line. "What is that Junhui? Oh, that's alright. I'll tell them we need a couple of more days to _rethink our priorities_ and fill out the forms." 

This was the second time he had done this. I was no fool, and he should know that by now. I had my own plan of what I wished to do in the future; one that didn't involve being the Wen company's CEO. 

_I wouldn't play along. I_ _won't_ _._  

I jerked up, splashing soup over my white silk shirt and black trousers. I had forgotten about the bowl of soup that I held in my hand. 

Putting the bowl down on the table, I faced Father, whose eyes seemed to be blazing in anger. I lifted my chin a bit, trying to gain the confidence that was hiding in me.  

"I don't want to- I want to be something different than a manager of a company,"  

Before I could utter another word, Father left the room, slamming the door shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3 I will update as regularly I can.


End file.
